elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soljund's Sinkhole (Location)
Soljund's Sinkhole is the location of a mine that has intersected a Nordic Ruin. As a result it is now filled with undead creatures, called Draugr. This cave is a good place to mine Moonstone ore, having 5 veins inside. Outside the mine you can find Perth, the current owner of the mine, who gives you the quest Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr. Inside you can find 10 Draugr of different types depending on the player's level. At the end of the mine there is a high-level leader that serves as the boss of the quest. Defeat him then return to Perth for a reward of Leveled Gold. Notes *East of Markarth (about halfway to Roriksted), just east of Karthspire Camp. *The skill book Jornibret's Last Dance is in a room immediately to the left when entering this mine. *There is some loose moonstone ore on a table that's on a platform immediately above the entrance to the room. The haystack next to the table also has one loose ore. *When entering the room with a lever in the center, only use levers to left and right. The center one activates an arrow trap and does not open the gate. *Through that gate, up a stair and through an iron door you'll find two refined moonstone on a shelf of a shelving unit against the left wall. *There are two ore deposits in the room with the final draugr. *It is possible to skip the entirety of this cave if you have two parts of the shout "Whirlwind Sprint". Rather than proceeding into the hole in the beginning of the cave, simply jump up onto the ledge to the right of the hole. There is a big piece of rubble that you can jump up onto that allows you to jump onto the ledge itself. The ledge is high enough so that if you have the first two parts of "Whirlwind Sprint", you can use it to access the ledge that is on the other side of the hole. Doing this puts you in the room to get to the draugr boss. Defeating him fulfills the quest. You do not need to clear the cave of any other draugr, as killing the draugr boss seems to suffice for the quest itself. Do note however, that this only fulfills the quest, and does not actually clear the cave of draugr for if you return to the cave. If returning to the cave, the draugr will still be there, as you have not previously killed them. A NPC who enters the cave, such as Tuthul, will therefore be in danger, and may be harmed if the cave has not previously been cleared out completely. *Even though it is possible to skip to the boss, it is not recommended unless the NPC's are of no consequence to the player, as it is most likely that Perth and Tuthul will enter the cave and die upon entering a room with draugr. However, The cave is very short, and only consists of one plane, though there seems to be nothing of major value in it, other than the "Jarnibret's Last Dance" and the available ore. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Quest Locations Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations